Life As We Know It
by Aquamarine Phoenix
Summary: Alannah saw that lost dark haired boy with the glowing green eyes; she decided to help. "Who are you?" "It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for someone else's." The boy swallowed and a blush bloomed on his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm Harry. Harry Potter."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling!**

**Warnings: Grey!Harry , Ravenclaw!GoldenTrio , mild Dumbledore and Molly bashing, slightly manipulative Dumbledore, Draco/Golden Trio friendship, chance of slight Ginny bashing**

**Pairings: Harry/Alannah (OC), Luna/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Neville/?**

*** Of course, romantic happenings won't be happening quite quickly. They are only eleven y'know~ or in LaLa's case, she's currently nine~!**

**A/N: Yesh, I am butchering the HP universe! You may ask "Why?" and the answer is, "Because I can. This is FANfiction after all." I'm going to have so much fun with this fic!**

Summary: Alannah saw that lost dark haired boy with the glowing green eyes; she decided to help.

"Who are you?"

"It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for someone else's."

The boy swallowed and a blush bloomed on his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The pretty girl smiled at him, revealing sharpened canine teeth but it seemed to only make her cuter. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Alannah de Iamarr of the D'Arc family."

| ~ • |

Alannah de Iamarr was a young girl with hazel eyes, short ash brown hair and a light brown skin color. She was also a young girl with elongated canine teeth, classical training and magic training. But most of all, Alannah de Iamarr was a young girl who was very, very curious.

Yes, she'd heard all about the supposed savior of the Wizarding World, the boy who was destined to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. She thought it was all rubbish.

I mean, really, what type of cowardly society depended on one sole boy to defeat a great dark wizard? He's just a kid, for goodness sakes. Alannah knew what kind of backwater society the Wizarding World was and she disliked it immensely. She was taught by her parents, the esteemed Estelle and Fernando de Iamarr of France, that you should not depend on someone to fight your battles for you.

So why was Magical Britain?

"Alannah, _mon pêche_, come along now. We must be leaving to meet with our cousins."

Alannah loved her _mère_ very much. She looked up to her and desired to emulate her actions. Estelle was graceful, enviously so. She made professional ballerinas look like newborn fawn with the way she moved. And Alannah believed her _mère_ was very beautiful as well. Estelle had the same ash brown colored haired as Alannah but it was longer and more bouncy. Alannah liked her short hair but if she were to grow it out she'd like it to look like her mother's.

And then there were her eyes. Estelle did not share eye color with her daughter, instead she had rich hazel green eyes that had flecks of gold. Fernando, Alannah's _père_, said that Estelle's eyes were what drew him to her in the first place. Well, that and her soft spoken musical voice, and her quiet disposition, and her stunning beauty and her... well you get the point.

Oh, and her skin tone. Estelle has a rich, caramel skin tone that seemed to positively glow in the sunlight. She looked like an angel with the rays of sun highlighting the subtle red in her hair and her eyes shining.

Yes, Alannah thought her mother was very beautiful. The eight year old quickly walked to the staircase where down below, her parents were waiting. She descended the steps at a moderate pace, trying to copy her mother's gracefulness.

When she reached the bottom a maid draped her cloak over her. Fernando knelt down to his daughter and fastened the button to close her cloak. As he stood he winked at her and gave a roguish smile, exposing a fang.

Fernando de Iamarr was a handsome man with dark hair, hazel eyes and smooth copper brown skin. His face sported a goatee and thin mustache. Alannah wanted to marry a man that was just like her Papa; tall, handsome, caring and a prankster at heart.

Fernando took his daughter's hand and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as the three made their way over to the Floo system. Estelle took a handful of the powder and raised her hand.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked in her musical voice, giving a pointed look to Alannah.

The little girl beamed and nodded her head and Fernando just squeezed her waist slightly. "Floo away, _mon amour_." He said in a rich, deep voice.

Estelle blushed faintly. Eleven years and he can still make her blush. She shook her head lightly in amusement before snapping her wrist down and releasing the Floo powder.

"Sakura Alley."

.

.

.

Harry James Potter was going through a myriad of emotions. He was happy, angry, excited and felt positively murderous. He'd gone to get the mail as told by his walrus of an uncle and just so happened to come across a letter addressed to _him_. Now, he wouldn't be too upset with this if it hadn't been addressed to him down to the very spot where he slept.

He quickly slipped his letter under his cupboard door and handed the rest to his uncle. Harry eyed his uncle with distaste. Vernon Dursely was a large man that greatly resembled a sweating walrus. His uncle chortled at something insignificant his aunt Petunia said and shoveled more food into his mouth.

After breakfast, Harry was made to clean the dishes and the rest of the kitchen while his aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley did something or another throughout the house. After he was done with the kitchen, Harry was shoved back under his cupboard and given a small plate of leftover food the Dudley didn't want.

The boy ate his meager breakfast quickly before locking his cupboard and ripping his letter open. He had scowled angrily at the address on the front. Why would they address his cupboard under the stairs and not do something about it?! Wasn't it clear that it's child abuse?

Reading the first part of the letter, Harry's breath caught in his throat. Magic? That's impossible, his aunt Petunia said that magic wasn't real. But he quickly crushed that thought. Who's to say she wasn't lying?

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry swallowed. Accepted? When had he even applied in the first place? Slowly, Harry flipped to the next page and continued reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Timble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Okay, he was _not _going to explode. Harry was _not _going to give in to his anger. But he could feel his face steadily becoming more and more red. Harry could hear his "family" clambering around outside his cupboard and slowly a wicked smile spread across his face.

He was going to have some fun with this.

**How's that for a firstie? As you could see in the beginning I just couldn't help but add in my beloved Alannah and her family. And Iamarr is pronounced (EE-yah-murr), I shamelessly came up with it on the spot. It sounds French-ish, right?**

**Anyway, next chapter I'm writing about Hermione and Ron and Harry's response letter then… the trio meets and then they meet Alannah!**

**Questions:**

**Who is Alannah's cousin?**

**Are there any other pairings I should make happen?**

**Don't forget to favorite, alert, and/or review! They make me happy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for more I see… Sorry for the wait guys, I've just moved into my college dorm and Welcome Week is very hectic but fear not! If any of you actually like this fic it's not just one chapter and forgotten about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I could put myself through college with no money troubles but alas I'm not.**

**Warnings: Grey!Harry , Ravenclaw!GoldenTrio , mild Dumbledore and Molly bashing, slightly manipulative Dumbledore, Draco/Golden Trio friendship, chance of slight Ginny bashing**

**Remember to review and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

Summary: Alannah saw that lost dark haired boy with the glowing green eyes; she decided to help.

"Who are you?"

"It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for someone else's."

The boy swallowed and a blush bloomed on his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The pretty girl smiled at him, revealing sharpened canine teeth but it seemed to only make her cuter. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Alannah de Iamarr of the D'Arc family."

| ~ • |

Hermione Jean Granger was one of those people that looked to books for everything. Of course she knew that not everything could be answered by books but they were pretty darn close. Now magic was something she has, obviously, read about and merely passed it off as science that could not be explained just yet. But there was always that small part of her that wished desperately it was real.

Hermione didn't like feeling _normal_.

So when this Deputy Headmistress visited her home to inform her of her acceptance she felt relieved. But now she was worried that with her being a muggleborn (that's the term, correct?) that she would be looked down upon. And the only thing Hermione hated more than feeling normal was feeling inferior. So she vowed to get every book she could that would inform her of the Wizarding culture and traditions.

Perhaps she could even meet a few friends on her first day?

.

.

.

Ron Weasley was surrounded by his family at the moment. His Hogwarts letter had just arrived (as expected) and they all had crowded around him in eager anticipation.

He wasn't sure why they did though. It was expected of a Weasley to get their letter so the excitement wasn't needed.

His mother urged him to open it and Ron did so, mentally rolling his eyes. He read his letter in silence until Ginny shouted, "Read it out loud Ron!"

Gritting his teeth at the demand Ron drew in a breath. His family thought it was from nervousness but really he did it to calm himself down.

"Dear Mr. Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

.

.

.

Harry sat back on his mattress (the sorry excuse that it is) and flexed his wrist. He'd gone through multiple pieces of paper until he finally got his reply letter right.

To whomever this may concern,

I'm afraid you are mistaken, sir or madam. I have not applied to any school of witchcraft or wizardry and further more I've been told that magic does not exist. However if what I've been told is false then I would require a guide for the magical world as I am not familiar with it. Even if I am accepted into this prestigious school I have no finances to back me. Perhaps my guide will be willing to inform me about the magical world and I shall ask my guardians permission to attend.

With regards,

Harry Potter

Harry sealed the envelope and placed it under his worn pillow. Picking up the Hogwarts letter he opened his cupboard. His aunt, Dudley and Vernon were all in the kitchen watching the television. Harry spoke with an angered voice.

"So _Aunty Petunia_, when were you going to tell me that _magic is real_?"

Petunia turned to glare at him and made to speak when the letter in his hand caught her eye.

.

.

.

BOY-WHO-LIVED TO ATTEND HOGWARTS?

It's no secret to all in the Wizarding world that this year marks the eleventh of the defeat of You-Know-Who. So that brings the question; will Harry Potter be attending Hogwarts? No confirmation nor deny has been given…

Alannah closed the paper and threw it into the fire. Fernando chuckled at his daughter's reaction, the deep sound of it bring the two occupants in the room at ease.

"What did the paper do to you _mon pêche_?" Estelle asked.

Alannah sighed and sat back in her chair. "That infuriating article about Harry Potter is on every single newspaper. It seems that Magical Britain has found a way to corrupt our daily paper, and we're in _France_ for goodness sake!"

Fernando hummed from his spot in front of the fire, "I understand your irritation _ma princesse_ but did you have to throw it in the fire? The smell of burning paper isn't pleasant."

The nine year old cringed, the smell was strong enough that it filled the living area, "Désolé père, it seems that irritation caught the best of me."

Estelle was grateful however, due to her human nature she did not have heightened senses as acute as her love and her daughter. The woman chuckled lightly, "I am glad I cannot smell as well as you two. I fear my nose may have run off, the smell is so strong already."

Waving a slim hand she beckoned a maid closer. "Please take care of the smell Fiore, perhaps open a few windows, yes?"

The small French woman scurried to open windows. Ever so slowly the smell began to fade into the fresh air.

Fernando stood and stretched. "Let us go freshen up for dinner _mon amour_, and _ma princesse_ try not to burn anymore papers."

Alannah smiled sheepishly as her father pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Ah, right~."

Estelle caressed her daughter's cheek as she passed her. The powerful couple gracefully ascended the stairs, leaving Alannah to her own thoughts.

The girl sat back in her chair with a sigh. The smell of burnt paper lingered but it was nowhere near as strong as it once was. Alannah didn't take too long to freshen up so she could spare a few more minutes. She thought back to the way her parents acted around one another, like they were still in the first stages of love.

'_I wonder if I will have love like that one day. Of course my future groom must get my Papa's approval. Hm, I smell lamb.'_

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy was always amazed at the appearance of Château de Iamarr. The beautiful building somehow remained modest while still giving an air of elegance. It was made of white brick and had multiple archways throughout its structure. As he and his parents walked in the familiar feeling of warmth and the smell of cinnamon washed over them.

Narcissa inhaled deeply as an unnamed maid took her coat, "I just love the way it feels in here," she said breezily. Lucius stepped beside her and delicately linked their arms together. "Yes," he mused, "it never fails to smell of cinnamon and warmth."

Draco trailed beside his father as the trio of Malfoy's entered the family room. His eyes trailed over his elder cousin Fernando and his wife Estelle to lock eyes with his favorite cousin. Once the girl caught sight of him she squealed happily, "Draco!"

With all proper decorum thrown out the window, Alannah lunged for the blond boy. He grinned back just as happily and welcomed her forceful hug with welcome arms. "La-La!"

The adults chuckled endearingly at the two children. Although Alannah and Draco were two years apart they never failed to act like squealing five year olds when put together. Narcissa was glad that Draco would have someone to keep him grounded as he grows and learns to be the head of the Malfoy family one day.

"Narcissa, Lucius, how have you been?" Fernando greeted politely.

Estelle scoffed and walked forward with open arms. Narcissa met her halfway and the two women embraced, "Oh, Estelle it's so good to see you. These last few months have been such a whirlwind with Draco about to go off to school."

The darker skinned woman smiled gently, "I cannot imagine letting my little Alannah going off to school yet. She brightens my days,"

Behind her, she could practically hear her husband pouting, "I thought _I _brightened your days _mon amour_,"

The two mothers laughed gaily and walked off to the dining area. Draco and Alannah had already scurried off somewhere, probably up to mischief, leaving the two couples to their own devices.

.

.

.

"So what do you actually think?"

Draco furrowed his brows in part confusion and part concentration. He and Alannah went to the library to try and finish their card house. At first he didn't understand why they were doing it "the Muggle way" but found the slight challenge of balancing paper soothing.

"About what?" the boy murmured absently. Vaguely he could hear his cousin carefully shuffling on her part of the paper house.

"About Harry Potter attending Hogwarts,"

Draco blanched and nearly knocked down his masterpiece. He hurried to catch the falling stray card and correct his posture. Putting down the card he faced his cousin with a sneer, "And just what does that have to do with _me_?"

The nine year old giggled, showing her fangs, "Maybe you could be his friend… y'know, show him the ropes of magic. He did grow up in a Muggle household, didn't he?"

The sneer Draco had slipped off his face as he gave it thought. Becoming friends with the "Boy-Who-Lived" would certainly have political sway. As quickly as the thought crept into his head Draco stomped it down. He wanted nothing to do with the Potter boy if he could help it.

The blond voiced his thoughts aloud. "I'll just stay neutral for the whole Potter affair. Whatever house he's in I won't care either way."

Alannah hummed thoughtfully, "Good answer. You know I don't agree with manipulation..." The girl hesitated to continue and Draco noticed.

"What is it?" he asked, going back to the card house.

Alannah bit her lip, "I heard your father suggesting that the last time we saw each other. Your mother was quite adamant that he drop the idea."

At that information the Malfoy heir halted in his motion of placing a card on top of another. "He said that?"

"Yes,"

Draco's sneer was back on his face, "Well he's going to be disappointed to find that I want nothing to do with someone like Potter when I could be spending my time studying."

Alannah smiled sweetly as she waked behind Draco. He was sitting in a chair that put his height only a few centimeters above hers. "Or spending time with your favorite younger cousin."

The girl blew air through her lips which ruffled her cousin's carefully slicked back hair. He jerked in surprise and accidently knocked down a section of the card house. Alannah cackled deviously and ran as Draco gave chase.

"Get back here Alannah!"

"You'll never take me alive! Kufufufufu~,"

.

.

.

Downstairs Narcissa and Estelle looked up as the sound of heavy footsteps and a lighter thumping. Narcissa smiled endearingly, "Oh, the lovely sound of children being children!"

Estelle nodded and sipped her tea wordlessly. After swallowing a generous portion of the hot liquid Estelle mused softly, "I hope they don't break anything… again."

Her response was of her child shrieking.

**Hey, how'd ya like that? Remember to review guys! They're like chocolate and everyone loves chocolate! Especially me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned H.P. but I am… so I don't.**

**Warnings: Grey!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Ravenclaw!Hermione, minor Dumbledore bashing, manipulative Dumbledore**

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry! It's been a long while since I've updated and I apologize. I've been real busy with college and homework and even now I should be studying for my Biology test on Wednesday (because I'm abysmal at the subject). BUT I'm determined to get this out to you guys because I love you… even though you don't review and only favorite and follow. Seriously though, people, I need some reviews. Seriously, review. But enjoy~**

**Yes, I have changed Ron and Harry's houses. It'll work out in the end, trust me. With Harry being in Slytherin and Ron in Gryffindor it will create some tension. I kind of like tension, it amuses me. **

**And remember…**

**CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

Summary: Alannah saw that lost dark haired boy with the glowing green eyes; she decided to help.

"Who are you?"

"It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for someone else's."

The boy swallowed and a blush bloomed on his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The pretty girl smiled at him, revealing sharpened canine teeth but it seemed to only make her cuter. "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Alannah de Iamarr of the D'Arc family."

| ~ • |

Severus Snape approached Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey with his trademark scowl on his face. He wasn't happy about his current situation. Being sent to retrieve the spawn of the brat that became personal tormentor was very low on his priorities list. But since everyone else was apparently "busy" he was stuck with the responsibility. After exhausting his other tasks (that could've been held off for another month) he was left with no choice but to take one Harry Potter to Diagon Alley.

Quickly casting a notice me not charm on himself, Snape passed by numerous housewives that were out gardening and people on their way to work. He hated this kind of neighborhood, where everyone was normal. The houses all looked the same, the lawns were all perfectly manicured and the overall aura was just so... _mundane_.

Disgusting.

The white door he was now standing in front of was most of all annoyingly normal. The brass knocker sported a number 4 on it and the only thing Snape wanted to do was knock himself out with it. He glanced around with his peripheral vision and noticed Arabella Figg watching him. The door swung open and the Potions Master was assaulted with the sight of a walking walrus.

Oh, wait. It's just Vernon Dursley, Petunia's... husband. Cue gag face.

The man seemed to be sweating buckets and his face was perpetually red. He was wearing a brown suit that accentuated his bloated figure and his mustache was dark brown with moisture. His face twisted as he looked Severus up and down.

"You one of them _freaks_, huh?" The man-walrus spat out.

Severus didn't let emotion show on his face at the insult. But mentally he raised his brows. A freak? Is that how he normally referred to those of magical kind? It made him think of his father.

Severus Snape could not stand his father.

He allowed a sneer to form on his face. "I'm here for Potter," He said smoothly.

Dursley only scowled deeper and waddled to the side to create an opening. "Step inside the doorway and stay there. We don't want your freakishness to contaminate us or anything else."

The words were spoken in a harsh whisper. "Pet!" The man bellowed, "A freak dressed in all black is here for the brat!"

As if on cue Petunia Dursley neé Evans stepped into the entrance hall. She frowned, recognizing who the "freak" was and quickly walked to the cupboard door and banged on it. "Get out here boy!"

Snape had to reign in his fury at the fact that Lily's son (who was, unfortunately, also James') was forced to be in a cupboard. The child that stepped out wasn't like anything Severus had expected. Untamed black hair, piercing emerald green eyes (like Lily's), pale skin, knobby knees and he was on the slighter side of the spectrum. _This_ was Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived, the Defeater of the Dark Lord? This was him?

_/Yesterday Morning/_

_"I must do what?"_

_Albus Dumbledore frowned lightly. He was expecting a less than stellar reply from Snape but not laced with so much... venom. He popped another lemon drop into his mouth and sucked on it for a few moments. _

_"I requested that you retrieve Mr. Potter from his current residence."_

"_I will do no such thing Albus." He hissed._

_Dumbledore couldn't help but sigh. He was hoping to only request it and for Severus to reluctantly agree (because there was just no way he would do it wholeheartedly) and to be done with it. But no, Severus had to go and disagree. The nerve of him._

"_Severus, my boy, you cannot hold ill will towards young Harry. It's why I am asking you. I know you will not treat him as if he was famous but rather like a normal child." The old wizard said. His lemon drop had dissolved already and he was reaching for another._

_Sucking on a fresh lemon drop, Dumbledore patiently waited for the Potions Master to reply._

_Snape only scowled and turned, his robe following the movement. Before he opened the door he threw over his shoulder, "Don't expect me to _ever_ do this again Albus."_

_/Present Time/_

Severus' lip curled in distaste. The boy looked sickly and underfed. And when was the last time he'd had a proper bath? "Get your things Potter, you're coming with me…"

Piercing green eyes leveled the darkly dressed man with a look. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know who you are."

Snape's jaw ticked and he went to reply when Petunia beat him to it. "Severus Snape, a _freak _like you." She said snappily. "How nice to see you again Petunia," Snape said sarcastically, "I do hope you saw the sarcasm in that. You were never very bright."

He ignored the way Vernon's face reddened and Petunia's gaping mouth. However he couldn't notice the dark amusement dancing in Potter's eyes. "I am Severus Snape, wizard," the Dursley's flinched, "Potions Master and Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Now if we are done with meaningless introductions I have been assigned to escort you to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley… where is that?" the boy asked.

"London. Now let's go."

.

.

.

Harry had been silent the whole time he was with Snape. The dark haired man had said nothing to him, barely sparing him a few glances. Harry couldn't help but be amused and a bit frustrated. It seemed that the man had a predetermined dislike towards him and he couldn't decide whether to be offended or not. So he chose to be in between.

"You don't seem to like me Professor Snape." Harry said.

Severus internally cringed at the broken silence then his eye twitched at the observation. He didn't reply as Harry continued speaking.

"And it seems as if it's beyond my control. You've met my _darling _aunt so I can only assume you knew my mother as well. And since my… family displays nothing but contempt towards me I can, once again, only assume that it was either my mother or father or both that possessed magic."

"You're quite observational for a _child _Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked, "And there it is."

Snape arched a brow, "What?" he asked dryly.

"The way you said my name, Professor," Harry said, "It held quite a bit of _contempt _in the tone. You may be my superior and you may not like me, I don't care either way. But I've had _enough _of contempt."

Harry's voice had gotten darker, lower. The pair had stopped walking at some point and Snape found himself drawing a blank. Enough with contempt? It seems as if Harry Potter was not the Child of Light everyone was led to believe. Severus regarded the boy with a careful look. His eyes that were so much like his mother's didn't glimmer with the innocence that a child his age should have held. His looks, inherited from James, seemed hardened.

Really though, Snape shouldn't have been surprised. It seems that living in a cupboard and possibly being abused could do that to a child… he himself should know that. They began to walk again, the air between them seemingly less tense. Severus actually saw a bit of himself in the boy.

'_Lily, when you died I promised to protect him for you. I apologize for not doing my best.'_

.

.

.

Hermione Granger hid her scowl as she walked alongside the half-giant, Hagrid. She was looking forward to going to get her supplies with the renowned witch, Minerva McGonagall. Hagrid was too… chipper for her tastes. He kept chattering about how great the Headmaster of Hogwarts is, how great Hogwarts is and how great Gryffindor is. Her mind was not sufficiently being stimulated by the one-sided conversation. The thing about Hagrid is, is that he seems so loyal to Albus Dumbledore. Hermione admired loyalty, sure, but he's loyal down to a fault. It seems that nothing Dumbledore has ever done is or will be wrong.

Hermione hummed thoughtfully, looking around at the various shops of Diagon Alley when she caught glimpse of an alley everyone seemed to steer clear of. She young girl cleared her throat loud enough that Hagrid noticed. "Hagrid," she said sweetly, "I was just wondering where that alley leads to. It looks like nobody likes to be within mere feet of it."

The half-giant blanched and scooted Hermione further away from the alley even though they were on the opposite street. The girl scowled at the motion. Who did he think he was; her keeper? "Hermione ya should never, ever go down that there alleyway. 'Sa dangerous place, only dark wizards and witches go down ta Knockturn Alley."

A certain glint appeared in the brunette's eyes, not that Hagrid noticed. "Knockturn Alley is for the dark supporters, you say? That's just awful Hagrid."

The large bloke nodded and led Hermione far away from the entrance to Knockturn Alley and towards Gringotts. The eleven year old glanced back at the alley, she could feel the magic practically pulsing from it. It lightly brushed her own magic before retreating as she walked away.

Hagrid gestured wildly, "This 'ere is Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank run by Goblins! Ain't no safer place, well, perhaps Hogwarts of course,"

The duo walked in, Hermione taking note of the inscription _Fortius Quo Fidelius _and the two goblin guards standing at the sides of the entrance. As soon as she stepped on the pristine marble floor, Hermione felt her magic swirl around her. Her hair whipped up unnoticeably and she smiled brightly. The feel of the magic that protected Gringotts was liberating and swarmed her briefly before deciding she was no threat and dissipating.

Brown eyes glanced up at the half-giant briefly to see his reaction. Hagrid didn't do so much as flinch and Hermione found herself wondering why she had such a dramatic reaction. Instead of lingering on that thought for too much longer, Hermione took in the various other customers of Gringotts bank.

Milling about attending to their business were several other witches and wizards but what caught Hermione's attention was the _other_ customers. She could've sown that the fellow over to the far left had gray skin and those children waiting for their parent were covered in fur and what's with that overly pale woman. Feeling that someone was staring at her, Hermione searched around subtly. Her eye caught the startling color of hazel. There, staring at her was a young girl no more the age of nine. Hermione felt mildly uncomfortable at the intense gaze and went to look away when the intense feeling faded. It was still there but lighter.

Hermione was still staring at the girl. She had short ash brown hair that looked to be soft and silky and a flawless light brown complexion. Her eyes weren't too wide but just enough to give off an expression of innocence. She was beautiful.

Hagrid ushered Hermione and she had to tear her gaze away from the pretty girl. But before she turned completely, the girl flashed a charming, fanged smile. Hermione's sudden intake of breath was ignored by Hagrid.

.

.

.

Ron Weasley scowled in annoyance. His mother was so insistent to take him school shopping but ended up sidetracked with talking to some other woman. So now he was stuck with his three brothers, Fred, George and Percy. He supposed being with only Fred and George wouldn't be so bad, they were quite absorbed in their own conversation but Percy was the stickler for rules.

Ron didn't care much for rules.

Fred and George's chatter from behind him quieted and he twisted his head only a bit to see that they weren't there anymore. Percy was walking arrogantly in front of him, back poised and chin held high. Ron slowly stopped walking until he lost Percy in the crowd. The redhead snickered and veered off to Ollivander's, he'd take this time to find his compatible wand. Hopefully it wouldn't cost too much, Ron loathed the fact that he didn't have more money. Just how was he supposed to show those kids at Hogwarts that he wasn't like his elder brothers?

The bell above the shop chimed and Ron noticed that there were two other occupants already conversing with the wand maker. The man was tall, thin, and pale and dressed in all black. He had a head full of thick, greasy black hair but that's all the redhead could tell. The boy on the other hand was obviously going to be a first year in Hogwarts because he held a wand in his hand. Ollivander snatched the wand from the boy and quickly replaced it with another. When the kid touched the other wand a vase off to the side shattered.

Ollivander snatched that wand as well and quickly went into the back, murmuring along the way. The boy cocked his head to the side and turned to face Ron. He was slightly pale, with a head full of messy brown hair so dark it looked black. His eyes were a vibrant green behind the circular glasses and Ron could just make out the edge of a scar on his forehead.

The Weasley child merely raised a brow, although internally he was screaming. After all, making a good first impression on The-Boy-Who-Lived was important. After their mini stare-off Ron jerked his head upwards in a brisk nod of acknowledgement. He received a ghost of a smirk in reply before Harry turned back to Ollivander. Ron quietly waited off to the side, resigning himself to mind his own business.

.

.

.

Harry flexed his wrist as the eccentric Ollivander handed him another wand. This wand was different from the others. It was dark brown and quite long at eleven inches. In his peripheral vision he saw Snape standing stoically and in the other side he saw that redheaded kid looking at the endless boxes of wands.

He flicked his wrist and felt a rush of warmth as the tip of the wand exploded and a shower of sparks fell everywhere. He couldn't help the wide smile that threatened to split his face in two. Finally, a bigger step in the right direction. Oh how Harry couldn't wait to learn everything about magic. Just imagining it made his heart light and himself dizzy.

Snape paid for the wand as an "apology" and the tall man placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him out of Ollivander's. On the way out the redhead and Harry made eye contact. As the door to the wand shop swung close Harry could vaguely hear the wand maker speak.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley…"

Snape stopped briefly and looked down the Alley. "It would be most efficient if we headed for Gringotts Mr. Potter. You will need your money for future purchases."

Harry stroked his wand subconsciously, "Whatever you say Professor."

Severus couldn't help the twitch his eye gave. He was going to be teaching James Potter's (and Lily's) son. Merlin help him.

"You say something Professor?"

Oh... had he said that aloud?

"Nothing, Potter." The Potions Master gritted out.

Harry shrugged and kept walking alongside his soon-to-be teacher.

**Okay, so obviously this is a bit longer than the previous two chapters. Truth be told I really wanted to get this chapter out quickly. I changed a few things if you didn't see before and in the next chapter Harry withdraws money, basic inheritance tests by Harry and 'Mione and Alannah actually speaks to one of the two. Ron will be in there somewhere. Just wait! **

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
